the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem Witch Trials
The '''Salem Witch Trials '''were a series of hearings and executions of people accused with witchcraft that occurred in colonial Massachusetts in the years of 1692-1693. Trials The trials eventually resulted in the executions of 20 people due to Non-magical belief but from Magical belief the number exceeds to 39. With 19 others being executed away from Salem in fear of their souls cursing the town. Some of these people were actually Magicals caught doing magic by a Non-magical, although it was proven that the number of Magicals actually executed was very low to 6-7. The trials were the results of Puritan witch hunts in North America. Most of the judges who presided over the trials were Puritans, but according to wizarding historians at least one of these judges was a Magical Traitor who was the last executed. Some of the executed may as well of been children able to be more flexible than others. Aftermath After the Trials, it started a string of witch trials across North America and parts of Europe, scarring the wizarding community and forcing them to shield themselves away from Non-magicals. Although, some non-magicals are gifted to learn about magicals through relations or discovery. Among some European wizarding governments, the enforcement of secrecy is strictly enforced that many half-magicals have to leave their non-magical families and wipe their memory. Non-magicals that saw the magic casted by the executed witches and wizards were immediately mind-wiped after the trials. Magical Story After the executions of 14 innocents, Constance Darklight (a doctor living in Salem) was accused of witchcraft by a non-magical called Elizabeth Fragmore. It is unknown how, but Constance was trialed and executed a week after accusation. The magicals in Salem fearing their lives moved away back to England or New York and shortly after Elizabeth Fragmore's body was found drowned in a nearby river. The citizens of Salem saw this as a sacrifice and set on to witch hunts and eventually executed atleast 4 non-magicals before being reported about Gideon and Priscilla in which were trialed and set to be executed, although Vincent Gandees managed to break them free but was caught in the process. All three were executed with Gideon and Priscilla being among the only 5 known deaths of burning at the stake. Gideon and Priscilla as tales tell it were only 5 and 6 at the time and were unleashed to Hell where they managed to take over one of the judge's body and cause them to suicide. Shortly after, the last remaining magicals in Salem decided to group everyone up at a local church and mind-wipe their memories to forget everything, officially ending the Salem Witch Trials. Although, due to some non-magicals and the magicals that left Salem at the time, the tale of Salem spread among North American communities. Behind the scenes * Priscilla was among one of the executed in Salem, although in the Krakze History another Priscilla was executed for claimed witchcraft. * At least 6 known Magicals at least died in the trials with possibly an unknown magical, making the official number of deaths with Non-magical being 32-33 and magicals being 6-7. And the number of non-related trial deaths at 2. * Only 25 of the 39 executions are known of their cause of execution. 19 being hanging, 1 pressed to death and 5 burned at the stake. It is possible other methods were used such as drowning or beheading. * Due to the executions, the Darklight and Gandees are now extinct Magical families. * Due to the executions, the Fragmore is now an extinct non-magical family.